That Depends On Who You Ask
by Darling Pretty
Summary: One event leads to a lot of different things. When Mark catches Addison kissing Alex at Joe's, chaos quickly ensues. Told from differing perspectives. Addison/Alex. Maybe a small bit of sad Maddison, if you squint, but I didn't really intend it. Oneshot


**a/n: So I just came up with this late last night. I think I kind of like it. Hopefully you do too. I got the idea while listening to Mark Knopfler's "Heart Full of Holes", mainly just because it reminded me of Joe.**

**disclaimer: As far as I'm concerned, I'm not making any money off of this.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Mark_**

It's only about nine o'clock, but Joe's bar is already packed. Probably because it's Friday. Or maybe everyone else had just as crappy a day as me and needs to get drunk too.

I sit at the bar, scoping out the women. The one just coming out of the bathroom is hot.

The bell above the door rings. I look and see a flash of red hair. Great. The very source of my misery just walked in. I watch her walk to the bar and sit down not too far from me. I wonder if she even noticed that I'm here.

I resolve to wait for a couple of minutes before I talk to her. Let her get a drink or two in her. Any moves I make are only going to be successful if she's drunk and miserable, something she made very clear today (although her exact words were, "I just need a break, Mark. From men. Especially you"). It's the whole reason I'm here in the first place. I'm sure she'll see the irony tomorrow morning. Maybe not. Whatever, it's too good a chance to pass up.

I get up to walk over and start talking to her. But before I can get to the one empty stool beside her, it's occupied. By none other than her good-for-nothing intern.

I frown. Last I heard, Karev had managed to piss her off royally, yet again. But she doesn't look annoyed at all. In fact, she looks relieved. Weird. Luckily, if I try, I can hear what they're saying.

"You okay?" Karev asks.

Addison sniffs. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Liar," Karev declares.

She stares at him for a second. "So I may have had a really crappy day," she admits. How did he get her to do that? She's never opened up that quickly to me.

"Mark?" he asks. I'm offended at that assumption.

She rolls her eyes. "Isn't it always? But I don't want to talk about it."

Karev seems to accept this answer. They sit in silence, but it doesn't look like either is leaving any time soon. I sit back down. I can wait. It's inevitable that he'll annoy her, and then I'll be there. I down my second drink.

I wait for him to leave. My third drink.

I wait some more. Fourth drink.

And more. Fifth drink.

This is getting ridiculous.

I'm getting bored, and they're not doing anything but talking.

There's a particularly good looking redhead by the door. She's a definite prospect.

Hold on. I look away for one second, and I look back, and what do I see?

Karev shoving his tongue down Addison's throat. Not okay.

This has got to be stopped.

. . . . . . . .

_**Derek**_

I'm having a pretty good evening. Meredith's being a little dysfunctional, but when is she ever not? It's one of the things I love about her. I'm watching her and Cristina play darts (Cristina is winning by a landslide- Meredith's never been coordinated when it comes to anything outside of a hospital). That's when I hear the yelling.

I look over and roll my eyes. It's Mark, of course, drunkenly yelling at Addison and… Karev?

I sigh and figure the least I can do is get him to shut up. I've done it multiple times before, and Addison looks like she's ready to die. I still care about her, even if I don't love her anymore.

I approach carefully. Mark isn't exactly predictable when he's drunk. "Mark, maybe you should sit down," I say quietly. "You're making a scene."

"I don't care," he bellows. "Were you aware that your ex-wife is such a slut? She told me today that she wouldn't get drinks with me because she's "taking a break from men", then I come in here and she's shoving her tongue down the throat of the first guy she sees."

"Mark," Addison says, turning red. Her mouth is really tight, and I can tell she's struggling not to cry. She's always hated public scenes. Something in the Connecticut blood or something, I guess. "Please be quiet."

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" he asks. "When you're obviously such a whore."

Karev shoots up out of his seat. He's been quiet before now, but this looks bad. "Dude, seriously, you need to shut up now," he tells Mark.

"Or what?" Mark sneer. Great, we've got belligerent-drunk Mark. The least fun of all the drunk Marks.

"I'll make you," Karev shrugs.

Even though I know what's coming, I shake my head and walk away. There's nothing more I can do.

. . . . . . . . .

_**Meredith**_

Cristina is really good at darts. I don't know why I agreed to play her.

As I lose disgracefully, I notice Derek is gone. I look around. Usually he'll tell me when he leaves.

I see him walking back from the bar, where Mark is obviously drunk, and yelling at Addison and Alex, of all people. I tap Cristina's shoulder; she'll want to see this. As I do, Alex punches Mark in the jaw. Everyone gasps.

Mark is restrained before he can take a swing at Alex. He's not happy about it, but it doesn't look like Alex is either. He's being restrained by Addison. Well, not so much restrained, but she's got her hand on his arm and she's whispering to him. They look very cozy. Whatever she's saying to him, it's working and calming him down. Then again, he'll do anything she says. He's got a humongous thing for her, and he's so completely whipped, even if he won't admit it.

Addison and Alex gather their things and leave. The scene becomes boring. Cristina and I go back to our game of darts.

. . . . . . . .

_**Izzie**_

Stupid paperwork. I hate paperwork. Because of stupid paperwork, I'm way later than everybody else getting to Joe's.

I'm in the parking lot when Alex and Dr. Montgomery come out of the bar. They both look furious.

I don't mean to overhear, but I do.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks her. Now he just looks worried.

"I'm fine," Dr. Montgomery snaps.

"You sure?"

"Yes." She sounds really annoyed that he's even considered asking her.

"I don't think so," Alex tells her. Bad move, Alex. Very bad move.

"God damn it, Alex!" Dr. Montgomery explodes. "I am fine! I don't need a protector! I don't need you to worry over me all the freaking time! I am fine! I don't need anyone! I can take care of myself!"

Alex looks like he's struggling to stay calm. It's not working very well, but he's calmer than her. "You shouldn't have to," he says. Aww…

"Stop protecting me!" she practically screams.

Alex clearly loses the battle to keep his temper in check. "No!" he yells.

They stare at each other in silence for a moment, both breathing heavily. And then all of a sudden, they're all over each other.

Okay, honestly, I could have happily gone through life without ever hearing Dr. Montgomery moan in pleasure. Really. It definitely was not on my Must Happen Within Lifetime list.

I've had enough of this. There is no call for practically having sex in a parking lot. No call whatsoever. I go inside the bar to get away from it.

. . . . . . . .

_**Joe**_

That fight was the start of a lot of things, you know? It was over a year ago, but it's still affecting things today.

For one, it started what is quite possibly the longest streak of one night stands in the history of the world. Mark, of course. I don't think I've ever seen him take home the same girl twice, and he's in here practically every night.

Also, Derek now monitors how much Mark drinks. Not obviously, of course, but I see him watching from a discreet distance. He usually can tell when Mark's going overboard and get him out of here without a scene. I'm happy with it; I don't have to clean up any of the mess that comes with a fight.

I think that side of Derek shocked Meredith or something, because five months ago, she agreed to marry him. But that might be because she's pregnant. Naturally, I don't see her as frequently.

As for Addison and Alex? I don't really see them too often. They're too busy off being couple-y. From what I hear, they're really good about keeping the whole relationship thing outside of the hospital. I've heard it's almost scary how professional they act. But I've also heard that they've been caught in on-call rooms in some very compromising positions by none other than the Nazi herself. So I'm not sure which rumor is more credible. I guess it doesn't really matter. Either way, the last I heard from them was last week. They're moving in together this weekend. Who knows? Maybe living together will stop them from getting caught in those compromising positions again. Maybe…

I doubt it though.

* * *

**So I'm pretty sure that you want to press that pretty button down there and tell me what you think. But that's just a guess.**

**-Juli-**

**P.S. Happy Easter to those of you celebrating today! I'm not, but Happy Easter anyways!**


End file.
